


Favorite AU/Asphyxiation

by Yeahyouwish



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: Danvid, Maxvid, Maxiel. Max spies on his two teachers as Daniel chokes David. Written for Favorite AU on Danvid week and Asphyxiation for Kinktober.





	Favorite AU/Asphyxiation

**Author's Note:**

> One sided Maxvid implied, Daniel implies they should molest Max as well.

Max was spending his evening at the school, spying on David through a crack in his open door as he graded papers at his desk. He was actually waiting for the make-shift bomb he had put in his desk to go off. Not that he wanted to hurt David. Maybe just make him cry or destroy his optimistic view on life, but not actually hurt him. He loved David, in his own way. In fact, he’d go so far as to say that David was his favorite teacher, if under the barrel of a gun. 

When he heard footsteps coming down the hall he darted into an open supply closet (“Open” was a loose term- he had picked the lock so no one caught him spying) and hid there until they passed. It was Daniel, ugh. He let himself into David’s room unannounced and went straight to the desk. 

“Hello, David!” He said in his fakely cheerful voice. Max wiggled out of the closet and peeked in the door again. Well, now that the creepy teacher was here, it was best he wasn’t at the scene of the crime when it happened. After all, the way Daniel looked at him sometimes was just… ugh. 

“Hello Daniel.” David greeted robustly. “How was class today?” 

“Fantastic! Just fantastic!” 

Daniel went to the corner and switched on the radio. David jumped a little, then smiled and turned back to the worksheets he was grading. “So,” Daniel said, sitting on the desk corner. David spared him a short look, but didn’t mention it. “How was Max today?” 

Max, ready to go down the hallway, stopped short. Now this he had to hear. Grinning evilly, he peeked into the door, which was a bit more open now. 

David sighed and looked up, resting his head on one fist and putting his red pen down with a little force. “Oh, I’m sorry. That was a little bit harsh. But dang it! Max was such a nightmare today! He drew-” he lowered his voice to a stage whisper that Max didn’t need to hear because he knew exactly what it was. His grin widened as David said, “a penis! On the whiteboard!” 

Daniel shook his head, tutting. 

“And then he threw a chair at Space Kid!” 

“Tsk, tsk, what a pity. Such a brilliant mind going to waste.” 

“Yes! I wish he would apply himself a little more! I tried talking with his parents last week, and they just… didn’t seem to care.” David finished sadly. 

Max looked at his feet. He was about to leave again when David said, “I know just the thing to cheer you up!” It sounded rather… flirtatious. A green monster erupted in Max’s stomach and threatened to launch out and attack Daniel. 

“Ice cream?” David asked as if it were a dirty secret. 

Daniel’s eye twitched. “Maybe later, Davie.” He said, more fake than even his previous tone. “You know I like to eat healthy!” 

“That I do!” 

“But I have something else on my mind. Can you guess it?” 

Really, when was that bomb going to go off? The fuse must not have lit properly. Or maybe there was an issue between the delay and the fuse, Max mused.

“Hmmmm…. I have no idea!” 

“I think you do…” Daniel said. Max rubbed his eyes just to make sure they weren’t deceiving him, but he was right. Daniel had reached out and grabbed David’s tie and was playing with it flirtatiously. 

“Oh, Daniel… here? I don’t know…” 

“Most of the staff is gone for the day.” Daniel said sweetly. “Let’s just relax for a while.” He scooted off the table and situated himself on David’s lap. Max nearly growled. 

“Oh, but I have these worksheets to grade…” 

“They can wait.” 

“Oh, but the door…” 

“Leave it… no one’s here.” Daniel glanced over there, his eyes mischievously half-lidded and- had he seen? Max ducked out of sight, but when he peeked in the door again, Daniel was still looking, and he was giving Max an evil little grin. 

“I don’t know, Daniel… on school property…? It just seems a little bit… uh…” 

Daniel turned back to David with a “Shhh, shhh, shhhh…” He tightened David’s tie. David choked on his words. “It doesn’t have to be sexy, Davvie.” 

He further tightened the tie and David half-moaned, half-whimpered. Daniel pushed his head back and made David rest on the chair completely. Then he took the tie and tightened it again. “How’s that, my little masochist?” He asked, but clearly he didn’t expect an answer. David had completely relaxed his torso, but his hands were active and were digging his nails into the chair now. 

Daniel suddenly loosened the tie and David gasped for breath. Max realized he had been holding his own breath and let it go. He ducked out of sight as David looked to check on the door, Max noticing that he had a little bulge forming as well. Max rolled his eyes at himself. What the hell? He had just tightened the tie. Nothing special. What was even hot about that? 

“I would really feel better if-”

“Shhhhhh Davvie. You just relax.” 

“But the door…” 

“No one’s here, David. Just.” He tightened it again. “Relax.” And again. Daniel kept tightening, further this time, watching David’s face go redder than usual. 

Max peeked around the corner and settled in for a long look. David was clearly gasping for breath. Daniel had loosened his buttons up and his collar was down, exposing bruises and lines that Max would have never seen if Daniel hadn’t been purposefully showing him. Max was sure he knew he was there. 

“You know what I think?” Daniel said as David gasped and choked. “I think that little Max needs a bit more attention from you, David.” He let go of the tie to look back at Max, who glowered at him. Daniel only smiled wider as David loosened his tie. 

“Please,” he gasped, “Daniel.” 

“Shhh, shhhhhh….” Daniel silenced him with one finger on his lips. “Perhaps a spanking would do him good.”  
“Daniel, we can’t spank students!” David said quite strongly. 

Daniel tightened his tie again, leaving his hand there. As David tried to loosen it, Daniel said, “Hands down… hands down,” in a soothing voice, until David rested his hands as much as possible on Daniel’s thighs. “You said yourself that his parents don’t seem to care. I bet he wouldn’t tell anyone if we treated him a little rougher. I always find that spanking someone on a nude ass gives them a different perspective about something.” 

David’s hands came up immediately and he clawed at Daniel’s fingers. “Now, now, David. You know I won’t let go while you’re doing that.” 

UUUUUHHHHH damn this door! Max struggled to look, but he couldn’t see beyond the desk what Daniel was doing with his hand. It had made David try to intake breath, though, and Daniel was making a back and forth motion with his hand. He let go and David took in huge gulps of air, coughing. Then he took Daniel’s wrists in his own hands and guided them into the air a little gently. “S-stop it, Daniel! You said nothing risqué! And I hope you aren’t suggesting we should strip Max! He’s ten!” 

“Did I suggest that?” Daniel asked as Max helplessly rubbed his little bulge. 

“It certainly sounded like it…” David said, voice hoarse. 

“Well, I never, David. That sounds like something that could get us in really big trouble.” 

“All of this could get us in really big trouble!” David said. He stood up, depositing Daniel on the floor, but Daniel just stood up as well, brushing off his pure white suit as if David had done something to dirty it. 

“I’ll see you at home, David.” He said, and turned to go. Max ran for cover, but Daniel got to him by opening the supply closet. “Tsk tsk.” He said quietly, shutting David’s door at the same time. “You heard me. If I had it my way, we’d whack your bare little bottom into submission. It just so happens that I can’t do that- yet- but it’s better if you don’t go listening at doors, Max. Could be…” He tilted his head, “Bad for your health.” Daniel closed the door and with a jolt, Max heard it lock. Shit. 

Whistling, Daniel made his way down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that if I get reviews or not will highly affect 1. If I’m predisposed to doing something for kinktober next year 2. If I’m predisposed to write more of that pairing or kink 3. If I predisposed to continue posting on AO3 or not.


End file.
